It has been recognized in the prior art that the application of a magnetic field to diseased body parts can in some way improve the condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,904 discloses a process for treating an arthritic body organ, the process being performed in the absence of any electrical field and including the step of subjecting the arthritic body organ, to an electromagnetic field of under 20 Gauss and generated by an annular coil into the center of which the arthritic body organ is placed, the coil being driven by a pulsed DC voltage having a rectangular wave form consisting of an abruptly rising and abruptly deteriorating current pulsing at the rate of 1 to 30 pulse bursts per second. In this prior art apparatus, the target body part may be supported to be in position eccentric to the central flux portion of the magnetic field within the coil. This can be accomplished by a shapeable pillow which assists the proper positioning of the body part.
The therapy carried out by means of such an apparatus is now known as PST (pulsed signal therapy). Directing a specific time frequency and wave form, of low amplitude magnetic field into and onto a target body part in an almost axial arrangement for an extended specified length of time, allows or even causes the electron or ionic flow to remain in either a plus or minus state. This action does stimulate the electrical potential of the body part. Thus a regeneration process is initiated by which the cells are able to and will more fully perform their intended genetic functions.
In an apparatus developed by Dr. Markoll, the patient places the body part to be treated (in particular his arm, leg or torso) inside a cylindrical coil in which pulse signals are generated. The intensity and frequency of these pulsed signals are varied according to a predetermined biological pattern, depending on what kind of disease or condition is to be treated. The pulsed signals have a relatively low frequency and energy. To assist the proper positioning of the body part inside the coil, a shapeable pillow may be provided also with this apparatus.